


Stiles' Channel

by The_Obfuscators_Canard



Series: Fanart [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Obfuscators_Canard/pseuds/The_Obfuscators_Canard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made this with inspiration from "The Boyfriend Tag by howsthismylife".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles' Channel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [howsthismylife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howsthismylife/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Boyfriend Tag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034882) by [howsthismylife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howsthismylife/pseuds/howsthismylife). 



I loved "The Boyfriend Tag" by howsthismylife and had to create a cover for the story of the possible view you might have seen if you clicked on Stiles' video to watch it. Please note: The name of the story is under the main video, the author's name is the channel that the video is from, I used howsthismylife's avatar for the youtube avatar, I created all the snapshots and videos that you see on the right hand side (including the bottom three from TrueAlpha's channel - Scott's and is mentioned by Stiles in the story) and the youtube link at the top of the screen is actually the AO3 # for the story. Hope you enjoy it! It was fun to do and would truly love to see some of the videos that I "created".

[](http://imgur.com/5zd2JxP)


End file.
